1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combat game weapon systems, and, more particularly, to projectiles of combat game weapon systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulated weapon systems typically include a pneumatic shooting device and a projectile. The system can be used as a non-lethal deterrent in law enforcement, as a simulated weapon in war games, and as systems in what is commonly referred to as “paintball”. In addition to the paintball gun, simulated launchers, hand grenades, exploding land mines, rockets, and other combat game weapons have been employed in mock war games.
A foam projectile is known which does not have a hollow core but does have a rigid pin core that is used to stiffen the tail section of the projectile. The pin usually has a molded head that keeps it in position and to reduce the effect of impact. A problem with this construct is that it allows high pressure gas to blow by and between the inner diameter of the barrel of a launcher and the outer perimeter of the projectile.
Another foam projectile is known which uses a stiffening tube that fills the periphery of a cavity in the projectile. The stiffening tube is also capped with an end cap at the leading end of the cavity. A problem with this construct is that the stiffening tube and the end cap are rigid and do not allow the gas flow in the cavity to expand the diameter of the foam projectile.
What is needed in the art is a projectile with a cavity which expands radially upon receiving compressed gas, thereby causing the outer surface of at least a portion of the projectile to engage in a sealing manner the inner diameter of the barrel of the launcher so as to increase the flight distance of the projectile.